


Miraculous Ladybug Salt AU: ML Salt Songfic ~ Marilody

by SilviaWhite7272



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Salt AU's [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Redemption, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire Bashing, F/F, Kwami Swap, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, ML bashing, Multi, ml bashing au, ml class bashing, ml class salt, ml salt, ml salt au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilviaWhite7272/pseuds/SilviaWhite7272
Summary: Who'd have thought Marinette would get so worked upon some pieces of paper. I mean, the class knew it had previously belonged to Lila, she had even said, now that Marinette was acting as if it was hers was just sad...So why is she being possed by Hawkmoth?
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Miraculous Ladybug Salt AU's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977067
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	1. ~ Good For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually forgot about this, but I think I can put it out now considering you’ve all read about/seen my OC Rosina, if you haven’t it’s on my page. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and like the song.
> 
> Also, this is an AU of my AU? I guess that’s what I’m calling it yeah. So, it’s not canon and it never was going to be canon, when I heard this song it just inspired me to write this and I could’ve done it without my OC, but I wanted to include her. Well anyway, I hope you like it.
> 
> Word Count: 2553

* * *

Akuma Alert! Akuma Alert!

The alarms were blaring in the park, and yet no one could move from their place.

Because the Akuma was right in front of them.

It was Marinette, she had been Akumatized. But it seemed somewhat unusual, she didn’t look any different, but they had seen the purple mist cover her, maybe she was like Chameleon?

So then why did it feel like it had changed?

Adrien couldn’t tell, and he needed to transform into Chat Noir, but he couldn’t just leave his friends to deal with the Akuma alone? Right?

Lila didn’t think that, she tried to make her escape, but a musical note blocked her way. She really was Akumatized!

Her face was contorted with pain as the pink mask covered her face, she was trying to break free!

“C’mon Marinette, you can do it,” He shouted, He tried to reach out, but someone pulled him back.

“Are you crazy, she’s been Akumatized she’ll hurt you, it’s what she’s always done to us. She’s already gotten her other friends hurt because of that transformation!?” Lila spoke, gripping his arm like a lifeline. But it was true, Rosina, Kagami, Chloé **and** Luka all tried to reach out to her mid-transformation, but they all fell to the ground and no one was brave enough to check on them.

“Shut up!” It was the first time Marinette had spoken since she had been Akumatized, tears were raining down her face, but the blond couldn’t tell if she was talking to the class or Hawkmoth.

“Just shut up, stop lying already, just stop hurting me” She had to be talking about Hawkmoth, she must still be fighting it.

But not everyone thought that.

“Come on Marinette, for once just admit you were wrong already. It’s getting really tiring.” Alya rolled her eyes while reciting how that was the only reason, she got Akumatized in the first place, the piece of paper she was holding had been a music draft of Lila’s that she was going to throw away in the first place.

Everyone knew Marinette didn’t write songs, she only made clothes and baked treats, that the class wasn’t provided with the past few days, and Adrien did think it was strange that she had a music draft, she probably found it and would’ve returned it to its rightful owner.

Why was she so upset about it anyway?

But she stopped, she lifted her head up, her face full of shock.

“You… Really still think I’m lying?” She sounded so disheartened, and Adrien would’ve sent her a _‘don’t rock the boat anymore’_ look but she didn’t even spare him a glance.

Weren’t they friends?

“Of course, Lila’s so talented at making song lyrics so she had someone write them down for her. And now you’re holding onto a draft claiming it to be your own, that’s pathetic, even for someone like Chloé never mind you. Just stop being so pathetic and admit it. You’re jealous of Lila and everything she could do for us while you did nothing but whine like a child!” Adrien thought that the last line was a bit overkill, but he wasn’t about to say anything.

But all of that struggling, all of that resistance had completely vanished from Marinette. Why had she given up? Why hadn’t she continued fighting?

“I’ll show you my Melody” It was a whisper that only Adrien was able to pick up. Melody? What did she mean by that?

But he didn’t have time to think of that before everything in his vision turned white. He couldn’t feel his body. He couldn’t move… He couldn’t…

* * *

“Adrien? Yo Adrien, wake up man” He groaned as he opened his eyes.

“Nino? Is everyone alright? Where are we? What happened? Where’s Marinette?” Nino put his hands up startled.

“Whoa easy there one at a time dude. Anyway, yeah, we’re fine, we don’t know it looks like a white void, Marinette happened and we don’t know”

He couldn’t believe it. When he took in the view, it was devoid of life, it was devoid of colour.

It was just white all around him, he didn’t understand it. It reminded him of Pixelator.

“Oh Adrien I’m so scared, what are we going to do?” He couldn’t shake her arm off so had to relent, everyone around him tried to console the girl.

“Stick together, there should be an exit around here, but I’ll post it on the Ladyblog, that way Ladybug and Chat Noir will come.” He sighed, knowing that his Lady would be all alone for this one.

“Hey, my phones not working!” The others then tried to get their phones. No result.

“Oh no we’re trapped in here and no one is going to save us! What do we do!?” Everyone was panicking, but what could he do, if Chat Noir were to show up now, they would all get suspicious.

Nathaniel wasn’t doing great either. But he stepped back and heard a crunch.

“Huh?” He looked down and found a note.

“What’s that?” Max noticed the discovery and went over to Nath to see what it was.

“It says _[The Song Of Truth Is Your Only Escape In This Labyrinth]_ What does that mean?”

“And why is it on a music sheet?” A simple question they all couldn’t process.

♫I’ll never know why I ever wanted to restore my friendship with you!?♫ The voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. But he knew who it was.

“Marinette stop this please, we can get through this together” He shouted, he had to get her to stop being so angry.

♫Silence. I am Marilody, Marinette is no more. And you will all be punished for your lies and harassment towards your students! **My** friends!♫ It was there that she revealed herself.

If it wasn’t for her hair and dress, she would’ve been camouflaged with the background. But she didn’t look like a regular Akuma, no.

Her skin was pure white, along with the white flowing dress she wore. It was embroidered with musical notes, similar doodles he had seen previously on her sketchbook. It was shoulderless with the same pattern, and her hair was the same colour but in a small ponytail to the side. Her eyes were hidden by a giant accessory in the shape of a musical note resembling a hat.

If Ladybug didn’t already occupy his heart, Adrien might be thinking Marinette was more than a friend.

“Marinette please, you’re stronger than this! Don’t let Hawkmoth-”

♫Hawkmoth isn’t controlling me! The one who made me become Marilody is myself. And I will show you the truth of what I **can** and **have** done for you selfish people, my Melody will be performed before you and you will see the truth!♫

They heard the sound of a guitar being played. And notes in the air with a red dot flowing through it.

“What’s going on?” Rose and Juleka huddled together along with Ivan, Mylène, Nino and Alya scared. **He** was scared. He had the power to protect them but couldn’t use it. You could sense the irony looming over the boy’s head.

**[Good For You!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5B9RWJor4c&feature=emb_logo) **

##  _♫_ _So you found a place where the grass is greener  
__And you jumped the fence to the other side_ _♫_

The class was treated to a front-row seat of a scene that had just happened mere moments ago. When they were at the park.

Just what was Marinette’s power?

##  _♫_ _Is it good?  
__Are they giving you a world I could never provide?_ _♫_

The scene cut to Lila being crowded around by everyone while Marinette was alone.

But she was still smiling. Even if it seemed fake.

##  _♫_ _Well I hope you’re proud of your big decision  
__Yeah, I hope it’s all that you want and more_ _♫_

They saw the past of when Marinette was always handing out free pastries to them, wearing that happy and bright smile on her face, they had forgotten what it had looked like.

Because it was never directed towards them anymore.

They had forgotten.

Everything she had done for them.

##  _♫_ _Now you’re free, from the agonizing life you were living before~_ _♫_

Then it changed to everyone leaving her for Lila, she was telling a tale of her time in Achu, Rose couldn’t stop gushing about Prince Ali. He thought the lies wouldn’t hurt anyone.

##  _♫_ _And you say what you need to say  
__So that you get to walk away  
__It would kill you to have to stay trapped when you’ve got something new_ _♫_

They couldn’t move.

##  _♫_ _Well I’m sorry you had it rough  
__And I’m sorry I’m not enough_ _♫_

Everything single thing Marinette had done for them had flashed in front of them.

##  _♫_ _Thank God ‘they rescued’ you_ _♫_

But then Lila appeared, and everything she said was almost out of a fairy-tale, it was amazing, they wanted to hear more. They **needed** to hear more of her adventures.

##  _♫_ _So you got what you always wanted?  
__So you got your dream come true?  
__Good for you  
__Good for you, you, you!_ _♫_

They were addictive. They couldn’t get enough.

##  _♫_ _Got a taste of a life so perfect  
__So you did what you had to do  
__Good for you  
__Good for you!_ _♫_

Marinette had vanished from view but the scenes were still playing. The blond needed to find a way to free himself. He needed to get Plagg to cause a mini-explosion, to cause a distraction maybe. Anything! But he couldn’t get to him in time. Because he saw someone who he hadn’t seen since at the park.

“Rosina?” They all turned their heads to their new red-haired friend. But Adrien was able to notice, the Cat Miraculous had certain side effects he was giddy to have but that’s not the point. Instead of a black pupil, it was a musical note.

“She’s under Marinette’s control” They all gasped, horrified at what had happened to their friend. They believed her being near Marinette was bad, never mind this!

##  _♪_ _Does it cross your mind to be slightly sorry?_ _♪_

She really was under her spell! Adrien desperately wanted to shake her awake and free her, but now his arms couldn’t move.

##  _♬_ _Do you even care that you might be wrong?_ _♬_

Kagami!? Oh god, his two friends were under Marinette’s friends. He watched as they circled each and every one of his friends.

##  _♬_ _Was it fun?_ _♬_

They flinched.

##  _♪_ _Well, I hope you had a blast while you dragged me along~_ _♪_

They started to walk away when there was a whine from Lila, they were still able to turn their heads and saw Chloé, she kept prodding Lila as she cried, he wasn’t able to tell if they were even fake tears anymore.

##  _♩_ _And you say what you need to say!  
__And you play who you need to play!  
__And if somebody’s in your way!  
__Crush them and leave them behind!_ _♩_

Even if they wanted to help Lila they couldn’t. Their legs wouldn’t let them. It was like they were in quicksand, only they weren’t sinking into the ground, they were sinking into their sorrow and sadness they were feeling. If Marinette wasn’t already Akumatized Hawkmoth would be having a field day.

##  _♮_ _Well I guess if I’m not of use  
__Go ahead, you can cut me loose_ _♮_

And then they saw it.

A scene that shocked them.

##  _♮_ _Go ahead now, I won’t mind_ _♮_

If her power was to sing the truth.

And all of the scenes had been of the truth.

They felt sick to their stomach.

Then the scene of Lila cornering Marinette in the bathroom must’ve been true as well.

If Lila had been so kind to everyone why were the words _[Soon you won’t have any friends left at all. Trust me._ _You will lose your friends and wind up all alone]_ written underneath, they couldn’t think anymore, just look.

##  _♫_ _I’ll shut my mouth and I’ll let you go  
__Is that good for you?  
__Would that be good for you, you, you?_ _♫_

Some couldn’t believe, they kept screaming how it had to be wrong, how it might just be Marinette’s doing. But the more it came on, the more they started to believe.

##  _♭_ _I’ll just sit back while you run the show  
__Is that good for you?  
__Would that be good for you, you, you?_ _♭_

Just like how they should’ve believed Marinette, and they had only just realised their mistake.

 _♯_ _All I need is some time to think_ _♯_ Max. He never needed time to think, he was the smartest one in the class.

##  _♭_ _(I’ll shut my mouth and I’ll let you go)_ _♭_

_♯_ _But the boat is about to sink_ _♯_ Rose. Wasn’t she meant to be the kindest one out of everyone? Why didn’t she give Marinette a chance?

##  _♭_ _(Is that good for you?)_ _♭_

_♯_ _Can’t erase what I wrote in ink_ _♯_ Alix. She had written some things on her desk once… Twice… She had lost count.

##  _♭_ _(Would that be good for you, you, you?)_ _♭_

_♯_ _Tell me how could **I** change the story?_ _♯_ Lila. She had been caught, and she needed to spin her story. Fast!

 _♯_ _All the words that I can’t take back_ _♯_ Alya. All those mean comments claiming Marinette was a bully. _She was the bully._ Weren’t they friends? Besties? She didn’t deserve to be called anything like that.

##  _♭_ _(I’ll just sit back while you run the show)_ _♭_

_♯_ _Like a train coming off the track_ _♯_ Kim. He wanted this pain to end, he should’ve trusted her, she had been the one to console everyone before an Akuma had gotten to them. And they treat her like this?

##  _♭_ _(Is that good for you?)_ _♭_

_♯_ _‘Cause the rails and my bones all crack_ _♯_ Nino. They had been childhood friends! How could he think she was lying!?

##  _♭_ _(For You!)_ _♭_

_♯_ _I’ve got to find a way to_ _♯_ ****

_♯_ _Stop it, stop it! Just let me out!_ _♯_ Adrien. If only she had told him Lila had threatened her, if only he had done more, taking more of the brunt, if only- no he had to stop, he had to accept it was all his fault. He could’ve stopped it, but he was afraid he’d never get to see his friends again. He had to accept that he had hurt Marinette so much she had been Akumatized. He had to accept that- maybe he couldn’t save her, after all, you could never really trust someone who had betrayed you… Right?

##  _♭_ _So you got what you always wanted  
__So you got your dream come true  
__Good for you  
__Good for you, you, you_ _♭_

They were sorry.

But images of Marinette gone from their life terrified them.

##  _♭_ _Got a taste of a life so perfect  
__Now you say that you’re someone new  
__Good for you  
__Good for you_  
_Good for you  
__Good! For! You!_ _♭_

But what would it matter? She probably would never want to speak to them ever again.

##  _♭So you got what you always wanted!♭_

What had they done?

They had seen the truth.

All of it.

But they didn’t have time to dwell on that, because as they continued to watch the scenes in front of them, they couldn’t help but feel slightly tired. Only a bit… Maybe if they had a small nap it would… Help.

 _♫_ _The truth will come out… There will be no more lies for anyone… Anymore_ _♫_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End. I changed a word for Lila because I thought it would fit better. They, in the song, are Lila and a bit of Adrien. Originally, I wasn’t going to make a two-parter, however, if anyone has an idea I could use, and then a song as well, I will consider continuing this to become a two-shot. Or even if someone wants to continue this? Feel free to do so, just tag me, please.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you have a nice day.
> 
> All pictures are on my Tumblr.


	2. ~ Pull Me Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad how much positivity this got. I’m so happy guys, I can’t believe it. I’ve decided to use this song because 1, reasons that you will see and 2, I thought it kinda fitted how Marinette’s feeling. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Word Count: 3822

* * *

Marilody had never been as proud of herself as she had in that instance. She had finally outed that liar, that liar who had made her life hell ever since she came back. If it weren’t for her newfound friends, she didn’t know what she would do. As she thought back to them there was a nagging feeling telling her to stop, for them. But she pushed it aside, they would understand, she was sure of it. They would’ve done the same thing. Right?

She shook the doubt away, of course, they would. They all fought for justice, all helped make that piece. What was that saying again? No pain no gain. She may not be the same Marinette, but her friends mattered to her damn it.

And they had been wronged for the last time.

“It’s what they would’ve wanted, she’s hurt us for far too long… It has to be” She continued on her trek.

* * *

In all of his millennia of living, never had he seen a Ladybug’s chosen become so broken to be hurt like this. Plagg remembered how Adrien and Marinette had a disagreement, but they were kids, after all, they would sort it out eventually so there would’ve been nothing to worry about. But then he waited, and waited… And nothing happened. He had snuck out to speak with Tikki about the situation, but they couldn’t exactly say anything without revealing something important identity wise.

It was around that time Rosina came into the fray. And boy was he thankful. She made Marinette and Adrien happy and he was glad. How she made Chloé become somewhat tolerable he’d never know. But it was great for the time being.

Until today.

He tried to get Adrien’s attention, but the music was hypnotising him and Plagg couldn’t get to him.

Now he felt what the dinosaurs did.

Panic.

 _‘If I can’t get to Adrien, then how can we get our Ladybug back?_ ’ He looked around, if Adrien couldn’t see him, he doubted anyone else would make note of him.

All he saw was a never-ending sea of white. Just how powerful was this Akuma?

No, wait! He saw something. That hair was familiar, and he had to make a quick decision. She was a worthy candidate and he was sure Tikki wouldn’t have minded.

After all, she was friends with her chosen.

He slipped the ring off Adrien’s finger; he didn’t want to part from him, but he really had no choice. And he zipped past to get to his target.

 _‘Almost there’_ Her back was turned as she carried on.

The ring she supported was special, not as much as a Miraculous, but it had been made because of the Miraculous wish.

~~_It’s a long story that even the author doesn’t know how to word yet please give it time._ ~~

If he could slip that ring onto that same finger it might cause a magic reaction to break her out.

 _‘Here’s hoping’_ He was lucky, the black cat was _very_ lucky.

A hardly visible light encased the girl before she fell to her knees.

“Owww, what happened? Wait, where am I?” Her head searched frantically around as Plagg had to place his hands on her cheeks to get her attention.

“Rosina listen to me! M-”

“Woooooah, you’re a Kwami, right? Just like Tikki? What are you doing here?” He forgot how inquisitive she could get, but if letting her be caught up would get this whole mess sorted, then so be it. He internally sighed, he hated explaining stuff, that was more Tikki’s forte.

“Yes, I’m a Kwami, Chat Noir’s Kwami to be specific, Marinette’s been Akumatized into a music type Akuma. My chosen got caught in its power before being able to transform so I need your help. I know your Crisono and friends with Ladybug. And to be honest, your Paris’ last hope.”

“Mari’s been Akumatized? I have to help in any way I can. Tell me what I can do!” He was relieved, that was quicker than he expected.

“I know you’re kinda skilled in Akuma battles, but since your alone, for this, you need to find the object and Cataclysm it. Since I don’t think anything has been destroyed everything should be reverted to normal.”

“Alright, so I just have to say the words, right?” He nodded. Maybe this will be good, if she can combine those two powers, wouldn’t that be awesome?

## “I Bequeath This Blade To Dance”

The bright light appeared and turned into her usual weapon of a Sabre.

“Ok. Oh, I’ve always wanted to say this. Plagg! Claws Out! Did I say it right?”

“Yes, you diiiiiiiiiiiiiiid” He was sucked into the ring. And her transformation begun.

* * *

Marilody couldn’t push that… Feeling away any longer.

It wasn’t Hawkmoths, it was a bit too feminine for that, no. This feeling made her doubt herself, made her doubt everything. It sounded like her own voice.

_¨They’ll hate you for it.¨_

_¨You’re only doing this for yourself.¨_

_¨How selfish of you, using your own friends for your own personal gain.¨_

_¨This is why all your other friends left you, you never deserved them in the first place.¨_

_♫_ Stop it _♫_

_¨You’re the worst Ladybug that has ever been chosen, why did Fū trust you.¨_

_¨Of course Hawkmoth would Akumatize you one of these days. It was inevitable for someone like you.¨_

_♫_ Stop _♫_

_¨You might as well Team up with him considering all you’ve done.¨_

_♫_ Stop iiiiiiiiiiiiit! _♫_

A barrier filled with notes trapped her. Her mind rapidly playing a stream of events of a twisted version of the truth, was this Hawkmoth’s doing? She didn’t know, she couldn’t tell. All she knew was…

 _♫_ None of it matters… None of it matters _♫_

She hated this, this power. She wanted it to stop but she didn’t know-how! She forgot.

**[Pull Me Back!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xeKl-CzQlLg&feature=emb_logo) **

##  _♫None of it matters  
_ _Who am I?  
_ _What Am I?  
_ _Tell me now!  
_ _Just break it all  
_ _(Just break it all)  
_ _Take it all away_ _♫_

She took in the view, with her power, she was sure it would spread throughout all of Paris. Wasn’t she Ladybug? Wasn’t she meant to protect not destroy?

##  _♫I’m sitting here  
_ _Pieces of fractured fears  
_ _So tear it down  
_ _(Tear it down)  
_ _Tear it down  
_ _I want to tear it down!_ _♫_

She didn’t deserve any of her friends, none of them. Why were they friends with her anyway? Did they just pity her?

##  _♫Standing on the edge  
_ _This window is open again  
_ _I have nothing, nothing left!_ _♫_

Why was she Ladybug in the first place? Why did Fū choose her, Rosina would be much better being Ladybug. After being Akumatized she was sure Fū would take it back.

##  _♫Tear me down  
_ _(Tear Me Down)  
_ _Tear me down (Ohhhhh! Ohh!)  
_ _Tear me down_ _♫_

Everyone would leave her she just knew it. She wouldn’t blame them; she had failed everything. Everyone.

##  _♫Please pull me back  
_ _Pull me back  
_ _Pull me back_ _♫_

Rosina knew she would have to search for her friends in order to save them, she hadn’t expected to find her classmates in such a state like they were.

They were transfixed to a view in front of them, Rosina knew not to turn around just in case. But the puzzle remained.

How to free them?

It was then she saw a piece of crumpled up paper in Nathaniel’s hand. Picking it up she thought it seemed like a plausible solution, there wouldn’t be any negative effect if she did.

She knew she wasn’t the best singer but her Aunt had once complimented her so that was enough for her.

##  _♪I know the room will spin  
_ _Nothing left, **the consequence  
**_ _I’m not, I’m not  
_ _I’m not giving up yet_ _♪_

They were starting to move, yes it was working. This was great, just a bit more.

##  _♪Take my hand  
_ _Hold it out  
_ _I will pull you in_ _♪_

“Huh? What happened?” They were awake, thank goodness. Nathaniel was the closest one to her and she couldn’t help hugging the confused boy.

“H-Hey who are you? And, where are we?” He struggled to get the unknown assailant off him, but he gasped when he noticed who it could’ve been.

“C-Chat Noir?” Adrien’s blood ran cold. He checked for his ring only to see it was gone. Oh god, he was being punished. He wasn’t Chat Noir anymore, he had it taken away from him! Was this because he hadn’t stuck with Marinette for the situation? Would this mean his freedom was gone?

“Oh no, no no no of course not. I’m err Kittie Crissi” She frantically waved her hands as everyone else saw the newcomer.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir got caught in this trap while they gave me time to escape. Chat’s Kwami came to me for assistance since I can’t purify or destroy an Akuma. I’m only using this temporarily.” She clapped her hands, a way to get their attention.

“Anyway, is everyone safe? No physical injuries?”

“Only emotional damage done. How could you Lila?! After everything we’ve done for you and this is how you repay us? This is all your fault?!” Lila stopped the fake display of her façade and smirked.

“Oh please, if all of you hadn’t believed me so willingly none of this would’ve happened, this is just as much as your fault than it is mine.” She flicked her hair away not bothered about the looks she had received.

“How, you tricked us?!” Boy, did Alya have some nerve.

“I didn’t force you to believe everything I said, honestly I was surprised for how long I got away with it, you were the ones that pushed Marinette away, don’t try to play innocent. The only ones that didn’t were Marinette’s **real** friends.”

She was right.

No matter what, Lila never told them to be mean to Marinette, just that she had _hurt her_ , she had manipulated them, but she didn’t force them to do anything, that was their fault, no Akuma involved.

“All of you need to stay here, I’ll place a barrier to make sure no other notes target you” She only got some nods as most were still mortified about what they had done and what they’d just learnt.

She was about to place it when she felt a hand.

“Yes, Adrien?” He looked heartbroken.

“Please save Marinette. I don’t think she’s being controlled by Hawkmoth” He was glad he knew her secret. Because he knew she was more than capable of saving the day as well as everyone.

“Don’t worry, I’ll save Mari. I promise” She pattered his arm before placing them in a barrier with that object of hers. It would take time to complete, but most of it was finished.

She winked before running off to save her friend.

* * *

 _“As your gifter, I expect you to submit to me and stop this pity party of yours. Find both Miraculous now!”_ His voice kept coming back, and with all the other thoughts she couldn’t recognise fiction from reality.

##  _♫What am I doing with this?  
_ _I’d rather it break and twist_ _♫_

She touched her Akumatized object, why hadn’t she broken it yet? Why hadn’t she moved from her place? So many questions formed she felt she was having a breakdown.

##  _♫It’s a steady climb going out of my mind  
_ _Six feet under torn rippled to sunder!_ _♫_

She couldn’t escape. Her power was overflowing. She couldn’t control it any longer.

She was afraid.

##  _♫Tear me down  
_ _(Tear Me Down)  
_ _Tear me down (Ohhhhh Ohh!)  
_ _Tear me down_ _♫_

Her cries were heard by the whole class. Most of them guilty of what they had done to her, their former friend. She was begging for help and they couldn’t do anything.

##  _♫Please pull me back  
_ _Pull me back  
_ _Pull me back_ _♫_

She could hear her friends wails of pain through her melody. She had to get there soon, then everything would be alright. Oh god, she had to save Ladybug, she needed to make sure she was alright.

But she couldn’t get far as a stranger blocked her way.

“Chloé? Oh, thank goodness you’re alright, you have to-” She paused. Her eyes weren’t the ones she was used to, they held a musical note instead of the Iris.

She looked around her to see Kagami and Luka there as well. On the plus side now she knew they were ok, hypnotised but ok, she was getting worried about her friends.

But they didn’t look like how the class were. First of they were able to move around, and second… They were attacking her! She had to block them all with her new Baton.

“Chloé, Luka, Kagami! It’s me, Rosina, please stop!” But they didn’t listen. They were like mindless slaves doing whatever their Master wanted.

Maybe it would work again?

##  _♪I know the room will spin  
_ _Nothing left, **the consequence**  
_ _I’m not, I’m not  
_ _I’m not giving up yet_ _♪_

They had stopped, instead, they covered their heads with their hands, looking to have an inner battle with themselves.

They were trying to break free.

##  _♪Take my hand  
_ _Hold it out  
_ _I will pull you in_ _♪_

They all gasped at whatever power released their hold on the three. They breathed heavily as they surveyed their background.

“Where’s Marinette?” Kagami said sharply. It seemed she had recovered first before noticing the figure standing in her vision. Her face was filled with confusion, this wasn’t Chat Noir at all. It took her a moment before her eyes located the bow she was wearing.

“Rosina? How did you get Chat Noir’s Miraculous?”

“It’s a long story. But right now, you three have to stay with the others and keep safe. Marinette’s been Akumatized and I don’t want you three to get hurt”

“What? How did that happen, we were all at the park with our song… Sheet?” Luka seemed to remember the events that transpired, how could he forget that note of sadness that played through Marinette’s heart as her former friend ripped that sheet up.

“But we can’t just leave, and I’ll be damned if I have to spend any more time with those utter losers” Luka shot her a glare, one of those losers was his Sister after all, but Chloé waved him off.

“I’m sorry Chloé but it’s not safe, please Chloé” It was then they heard something. A horrifying cry of guilt and sadness.

Of Marinette.

“Even if she’s an Akuma it doesn’t feel like she’s being controlled by Hawkmoth, but even then I don’t think she’s in control of her powers, if she were to hurt any of you Marinette would never forgive herself, and she might be Akumatized again, at least with me I have a Miraculous and I’m trained in this area.” They stayed silent; they knew she was right but not being able to help left them helpless.

Chloé laid a hand on Rosina’s shoulder, a smile as she soon spoke.

“You better promise to get her back then, or you’ll never have that sleepover” That joke soothed her, she was glad they were happy at a time like this.

“Of course, Chlo, no need to worry I’ll get her back. I promise” She pointed in the direction they should head in before she continued her search of the bluenette.

##  _♪(I’m not giving up yet)_ _♪_

She was racing towards her friend, there was only so long that barrier would last without her being there to concentrate. Plus, what if Marinette was moving around and found the class, that would be a problem.

_‘Mari… I promise I won’t leave you. I’ll never betray you… Ever’_

There, in front of her!

There was a barrier. And-

“Marinette!” She yelled her name repeatedly. Couldn’t she see anything?

With her options minimised, she placed her hand on the barrier, would she be able to feel a presence?

Her head shot up! She noticed. But before she could utter a word, a note flew out to her. She had to dodge, and fast!

“Marinette please listen to me. You can’t let it control you, please hear me.”

##  _♪Let’s not go so far  
_ _Up in flames in skies  
_ _My fears start to sleep  
_ _But this nightmare will end  
_ _And turn into a dream_ _♪_

The barrier, maybe if she broke it?

“Please work” She jumped and with all her might hit the barrier causing it to shatter completely.

“Mari-” She got hit!

It flew her across several feet and boy did it hurt.

“Marinette, please listen to me. Please fight it. I can help you. Please” She pleaded to no avail. Marinette looked so… Scared. Did she not… Realize that it was her.

##  _♪I know the room will spin  
_ _Nothing left, **the consequence**  
_ _I’m not, I’m not  
_ _I’m not giving up yet_ _♪_

Even with the barrier broken it would still be a struggle to get closer whilst avoiding the notes. If she could just get close enough maybe she could show her.

But that would mean taking some hits. Her mind made a decision as soon as she saw her friend. She could tell she was in pain, and so so fearful.

##  _♪Take my hand_ _♪_

She stepped forward.

##  _♪Hold it out_ _♪_

She was hit too many times to count but like hell she was gonna let that stop her.

##  _♪I will pull you in_ _♪_

She placed her hand on Marinette’s as a final note collided with her stomach.

And oh god was the pain immense. But she had made it, and by the decreasing number of notes, she guessed Marinette recognised her.

“Marinette?” She prayed she wasn’t under Hawkmoth’s control.

 _♫_ R-Rosina? _♫_ Her voice was shaky, almost as if she hadn’t realised who was in front of her. Her eyes were back to normal.

“Yes. It’s me. Are you ok Ma-?” She couldn’t finish her sentence before the Akuma threw herself on the new feline heroine.

 _♫_ I-I’m so sorry, this is all my fault. I hurt everyone… I can’t do anything right _♫_ She pattered her back as she had that first day they had met. She was breaking down again.

 _♫_ I’m so so sorry Rosina. I hurt you and all of my friends, I’m a failure, I got Akumatized when I knew I shouldn’t have. I-I I’m so pathetic. _♫_ She cried harder as Rosina held her.

It almost made her want to cry.

But she had to try and be as strong as possible.

“Look at me, Mari. Please” Rosina couldn’t see her eyes, but her head lifted itself.

“You are the smartest, the bravest, the kindest girl I know. If anyone’s a failure its Hawkmoth for thinking he could control you. As your friend we will continue to stand by your side, nothing you can say will change that, we won’t leave you, not Chloé, not Kagami, not Luka and certainly not me.” She couldn’t take it, her own tears fell down, recalling all her happy memories with her first friend, everything that had happened, she wanted it to go back to the way it was.

“Mari, please tell me where the Akuma is, so we can end this… Together” Intertwining her hand with hers the tears never stopped as Marinette nodded.

 _♫_ I-It’s my headpiece… And Rosina? _♫_ Marinette grabbed her attention.

“Hmm?” She gave a gentle smile.

 _♫_ I’m sorry about- _♫_

“Hey, you have nothing to apologise for. You did everything right” She reached for the headpiece, breaking it with ease. The butterfly tried to escape, but it flew too slow.

“Cataclysm!” And like that, it was over. With Marinette Akumatized no more, her power vanished, causing the white landscape to evaporate.

Marinette, bless her, collapsed into Rosina after everything was over, struggling to keep Hawkmoth off bay for that much proved too much, not like she could blame her.

She heard footsteps racing towards her, looking around it was her three friends. They held faces of worry and relief at the same time.

“Crisono, are you alright? Is Marinette ok? Can you stand?” Luka bent down to check on Marinette and was glad to find her just asleep.

“I’m sort of fine. I didn’t want to say anything to Mari, but she really did a number on me, but since the Akuma’s gone I doubt there’s any reason for Ladybug to use her Miraculous cure just for me. But we should get going, I’d much rather rest if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course. Marinette’s is closest, let’s go” Crisono was in no state to carry Marinette so Luka volunteered while Kagami helped her up. Chloé grabbed her friend’s other side, and she was pleased that it was finally over.

“Hey”

Damn it! She just had to jinx it huh.

“I-Is Marinette alright?” It was Rose who asked first, one of the tiniest being the bravest of the group for once.

“You would know if you were still her real friends!” Kagami’s tone was cold and brutal, but they knew it was true.

“B-But then maybe we can help,” Rose tried again, she really did just want to start over, Marinette was so kind, how could they forget.

“You? Help! Are you serious! How dare you!” Chloé would’ve continued until she heard her friend cough, it didn’t look too harmful, but she was still worried none the less.

“Just stay away from us got it, I won’t hesitate to call DaddyKins if any of you try to harass us with your ‘sympathy’ got it” They started walking away, until one of them asked a simple question.

One that should’ve been answered a long time ago.

“Why was Marinette so upset over that song sheet?” Adrien simply asked. It was silent as the four stopped in their tracks. Until the feline heroine surprisingly spoke.

“If you couldn’t tell, that piece of paper Marinette got so upset over didn’t belong to her” The class was shocked, then Marinette was lying? No wait, it looked like Crisono hadn’t finished speaking.

“She was asked to decorate it, that person along with their friends made the lyrics themselves, she spent so much of her time and effort on it because she cared about whom it was for. She was so excited to give it back before you all came, claiming she had stolen it. When you ripped it up, she wasn’t angry about her wasted time. She was overcome with grief for her friend’s hard work ruined in a matter of seconds.” They winced at the harshness Crisono used, but they knew they deserved it.

“I won’t tell you who asked, but you should know that you’re the first to have angered them, immensely. Now please do yourself a favour and not get Akumatized. That would be terrific” They walked off leaving their class behind.

They all, minus Lila, had too many thoughts running around their heads.

Why did they choose fairy-tale over reality?

Gossip over honesty?

How were they going to fix this?

Could they even fix this?

Would Marinette ever forgive them?

Would Marinette want to forgive them?

But mostly…

Would Marinette be ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed - Can’t pay the rent to The consequence because it would make more sense.
> 
> This was a bit more angsty than I had planned… And I loved every minute of it.
> 
> Also might draw Rosina in the Cat Miraculous later, I already have her name picked out.
> 
> That’s it, I really hope you enjoyed this little Two-Shot, but sorry if it’s not what you expected. Although now the question is do I say what happens next as a short story or just make a whole new SongFic about it? But for that, I have no idea how I would write the aftermath. If any of you have ideas, please tell me I’m always willing to listen to ideas. But I am so glad so many people like this, I think I saw 300 notes on it, and I can’t tell you how happy that’s made me. Also, if anyone knows the song then I’ll be impressed, anyone I tell to has no idea what I’m talking about.
> 
> If I do another one would you still want Class Salt, Sugar or a mix? If you want a mix, please tell me each character to be either Salted or Sugared as I’m not a mind reader.
> 
> By the way, her hair is black and her sclera (White part of the eye) is silver along with the markings on her costume, like when Marinette was transformed into Lady Noir, although I headcanon that her markings were blue.
> 
> All pictures are on my Tumblr.


	3. ~ I Won’t Go Speechless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I heard a song and I was immediately filled with a sense of, the finale of the Salt SongFic. I hope you like it; I don’t really think a lot of people liked the second one but that’s alright. More on Marinette this time.
> 
> I will have to state that events in this 3-piece story isn’t canon to my fanfic ok. These were just a bunch of ideas I want to put together.
> 
> Word Count: 3118

* * *

By the time the gang had arrived back at Marinette’s place, Marinette was still fast asleep, the poor girl really was drained. Beforehand Kagami noted that Crissi would detransform soon, and not wanting to be out in the open, she hurriedly ran off to an unoccupied alleyway as the beeps increased and a green light coated the girl.

Plagg hid inside her clothes, not thinking it would be safe out in the open. She was just about able to come back out when Kagami helped her up, she smiled before continuing towards the bakery.

Of course, Tom and Sabine were in hysterics after seeing her Daughter and friend like that but soon calmed down after Rosina explained everything.

“She’s incredibly strong, she didn’t mean to hurt anyone even while being an Akuma, this is my fault, I wanted to help Crissi.” The two Parents fussed and quickly led them up to the living room, Marinette lying down and Rosina sitting in a chair with the rest either standing or sitting on available places.

Once they had fully convinced Tom and Sabine their Daughter only needed to rest, and they could go back down to the bakery was when the group really started to worry.

“Rosina are you sure you’re ok? You seemed to really be struggling to walk.” The red-haired girl shook her head.

“I’m fine guys, it wasn’t that bad anyway. Besides, it’s not the worse thing that happened. Marinette’s safe, that’s all that matters” They didn’t seem convinced but relented anyway, there was no use arguing with a girl that would willingly run through fire.

.

Don’t ask.

“I can see it now; everyone will be on their hands and knees just begging Marinette to give them another chance. As if they deserve that” Chloé ranted, the topic was bound to come up.

“Yes, now that they know the truth, they may start asking to become friends again. As long as all three of you have strong wills, they should take the hint soon.” Kagami said, she was worried for her friends and wished for some way to desperately help.

“I doubt that, it took them this long to figure out Lila was lying, they’re bound to never relent.” Chloé fell back in her chair as Kagami pats her head, the blonde jumped at the contact but didn’t shrug off the affection.

“Soo~ what are we gonna do?” They all ponded before the redhead had an idea.

“Hey hey. I think I know.” And they continued to make a plan, they would need Marinette’s consent of course, but just knew the girl would want to and it wouldn’t be too hard. Time passed and Marinette still hadn’t woken up but her breathing had evened out so they knew she was sleeping peacefully.

One by one they left but promised to visit and call later on before it was just Rosina and Marinette. Since they were both roommates.

Black and red soon entered the young girl’s vision as the tiny gods sat on her lap.

“I’m so sorry Rosina, I had no idea this was going to happen. Are you sure you’re ok?” Tikki was ever so worried about her. She was trapped within Marinette, unable to help in case Hawkmoth saw her, at the end of the day, her identity could not be compromised.

She didn’t expect a hand to pet her so head affectionately.

“Its ok Tikki, I’m just glad we were able to fix this mess, I’m just glad it was only me that was hurt.” Plagg wanted to say something but couldn’t. If he could’ve foreseen this, he would’ve been able to stop thi-

_Rub_

“And thank you Plagg. If you hadn’t been able to find me, we would still be there by now. So, thank you. Oh wait, you need to recharge right? Here I’ll go get some cheese” Before they could protest, she fell onto the floor, a grunt following soon afterwards. Surprisingly that was all it took to wake Marinette up.

“W-What happened? … Rosy, why are you on the floor?” Marinette was worried, she knew she could be weird but, there were sofas for a reason.

But it seemed she was full of surprises. She learnt that there would be too many to keep track off.

Rosina picked herself up from the ground and rubbed the back of her head.

“I just fell, don’t worry Mari I’m alright, but are you ok Mari? Do you… Remember anything?” Marinette widened her eyes before some tears fell down her cheeks.

Rosina tried walking to her as fast as she could. She held her in her arms, asking Tikki to watch out for any Akuma’s, Tikki nodded before being on guard. Plagg followed suit.

“Hey… It’s all ok now, nothing bad happened ok, we’re all safe”

“B-But I let myself… I hurt you so much. I hurt everyone. I don’t deserve to be Ladybug anymore” Rosina had to stop Marinette from taking her earrings out, she was still so hurt.

“Marinette. Please listen. I know it’s tearing you down because you let your emotions become the best of you. But that’s just who we are, we are all human and we all make mistakes, but what separates us are the choices we make afterwards. So please Marinette. Don’t quit being Ladybug because of one mishap” Marinette stared into her eyes, they didn’t hold pity or resentment.

They held kindness and concern.

All for her.

.

.

.

She couldn’t help but lean forward.

* * *

Well… It was the next day.

And if they were prepared or not didn’t matter. They had to face their fears whether they were ready or not.

Luka and Kagami had already agreed to meet up with them after school, their plan should be in action by then. The bluenette took a deep breath in and out, her hands were fidgeting before a warm hand entwined with hers.

She looked up to see Rosina smiling her usual smile. She nodded back and the three approached the building, waiting for whatever would happen.

“Marinette, we’re so soo sorry for everything we said” Alya stated, trying to approach said girl but she hid behind the redhead. Chloé stood in front of both, glaring at all of them.

“If any of you had any brain cells, you’d know that Marinette wouldn’t want to speak to any of you now, probably never. So, do yourself a favour and stay out of our way” The group glared at the blonde, but she wasn’t wrong.

Maybe…?

Nooo. Marinette would surely forgive them. She was the sweetest girl in the whole school, they made a few mistakes, but they realised now, and they would surely be forgiven.

…Right?

“I wasn’t talking to you Chloé, do you mind moving out of the way so I can talk to my bestie, I want to make things right” Alya glared back, how dare she lecture her on this. Chloé and Marinette weren’t best friends, Chloé was just using Marinette until they understood Lila was lying. Nothing else.

“You can start by getting lost”

“Don’t you start Chloé. You bullied her for years and she easily forgave you, of course Marinette will forgive us.” Alix stated, she looked incredibly smug at that moment. The rest held the same expression, they had been Marinette’s friend for years. Of course, they could make things go back to the way they were before.

“But its Marinette’s choice” Rosina squeezed her friends’ hand to comfort her, she still wasn’t used to this whole argument thing yet, but she knew she had to defend her friend.

“She’s right” That voice… It was?

“Adrien, what’s gotten into you? It was all a big misunderstanding, Marinette’s going to forgive us anyway so why wouldn’t we want to make things better?” Alya was shocked, he was always so reliable in these types of situations, now he looked sorta remorseful? No that couldn’t be, the class was just tricked that was all.

“And Marinette is her own person, she can decide and choose what to do, not be forced into it” When Marinette tried to look at Adrien he turned away, did he regret what he had said, did he feel remorseful forever telling her to take the high road? Marinette wanted to figure it out but knew it didn’t matter at that point. He already made his bed, what happens now is his choice, she shouldn’t have to make decisions for him.

“Stop it” The whole class turned towards the bluenette. Surprised that her smile was no longer on her face anymore. She was just looking at the ground, gripping Rosina’s hand.

“I’m sorry I got Akumatized and hurt you. I’m sorry I subjected you to that. And I do forgive you, because I know that would be the right thing to do” The class was ecstatic, things could go back to the way they were. Marinette can join in on the fun now, she wouldn’t have to be alone. Of course, they’ll try their hardest to make it up to her, but they knew they wouldn’t need to work too hard since it was Marinette. She would forgive and forget.

“However,” Wait… That didn’t sound good.

“I will never forget this, so don’t even think for a minute that we can be friends again” Her expression was of self-confidence, and if circumstances were different, they would be oh so proud of Marinette sticking up for herself.

But it wasn’t.

That declaration was meant for them and whether or not they choose to accept it was up to them.

Marinette grabbed her friend’s hands and pushed passed her former bestie. She wasn’t hurt anymore.

She would not be taken advantage of ever again.

The hand intertwined with hers would certainly make sure of it.

* * *

“Ok, I understood the plan. But how did they find out about it?” Marinette pointed to some people, having been accustomed to them a long time beforehand. Chloé looked away before being nudged by Kagami.

“Chloé… Care to explain?” The blonde gave a subtle glare to the short-haired girl, but she only giggled in retort.

“Look, I thought since we were going to do this fantastic plan of ours, we should have some help in this department. Plus, wouldn’t you just love to see the look on Lila’s face once she finds out you actually know them?” Marinette was still glaring at the girl, this was meant to be small and to express her voice. Not turn into a concert.

“But still” She wined, a hand wrapped around her shoulder, causing her to look up to and see her Uncle.

Not by blood but it was pretty close.

“Look, it still can be a little thing, Mari. We didn’t invite any of the public to watch this stunt, but what’s music without some equipment to help. We just gave you a mic.”

“And a stage, and clothing, and lights-” Marinette counted on her fingers the amount of equipment that had been brought to the park. Jesus, how did he get this here so quick?

“These were necessary for the greater good Mari. Besides, you need to stand out along with your music” Marinette still looked unsure, but a hand grasped hers which made her lookup.

“I believe in you Mari. You have such a pretty voice; you should show it to the whole world to show how fantastic it is.” She opened her arms in exaggeration which may have caused a slight blush to appear on the pig-tailed girl.

“Alright. As stay you’ll, I-I mean as long as you’ll stay with me” The Silver-eyed girl nodded her head before they hugged.

Several hands appeared around the girls as well.

“You better not be leaving any of us out Dupain” Marinette cheekily rolled her eyes before hugging back.

.

The stage was set with no crowd in sight. But that was fine. She didn’t think her nerves would be able to take it, any eyes on her that she didn’t know, she’d rather roll over and die of embarrassment.

But this was for her. To express herself and all of her feelings.

In a song.

**[I Won't Go Speechless](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DfaqUcuCpvs&feature=emb_logo) **

##  _♫Here comes a wave_

##  _Meant to wash me away._

##  _A tide that is taking me under♫_

Wow, her voice was phenomenal, of course they had heard her before when they all hung out at her house once, but they were messing about. This was serious.

##  _♫Swallowing sand_

##  _Left with nothing to say._

##  _My voice drowned out in the thunder♫_

Marinette looked at her friends again, they had all decided to stay with her through thick and thin, she smiled as she turned back.

##  _♫But I won’t cry_

##  _And I won’t start to crumble_

##  _Whenever they try_

##  _To shut me or cut me down♫_

She was talking about her class. For too long had they been making her do anything and everything for them. And she was finally expressing herself, without any help from an Akuma.

##  _♫I won’t be silenced_

##  _You can’t keep me quiet_

##  _Won’t tremble when you try it_

##  _All I know is I won’t go speechless~♫_

She closed her eyes as she could feel a different type of power surging around her.

Confidence.

##  _♫'Cause I’ll breathe_

##  _When they try to suffocate me_

##  _Don’t you underestimate me_

##  _‘Cause I know that I won’t go speechless!♫_

People could hear the music of a girl singing, and they wished to investigate. Finding the source of the music was easy, and when they saw that it was a teenager no less, they were very impressed. Marinette’s friends couldn’t believe how popular this show was getting, it was incredible, and they were glad, Marinette deserved it.

The classmates of Bustier’s were all out, they wanted to meet up and devise a plan of how to get Marinette back and on friendly terms. This must’ve been some side effect of the Akuma, she didn’t really mean what she said of course. But they only wanted everything to go back to the way it was, back before Chloé and Marinette had this fake friendship.

But then they heard it.

##  _♫Written in stone_

##  _Every rule, every word_

##  _Centuries-old and unbending♫_

The park! They sprinted to see what the commotion was about. And they saw someone with blue hair singing on the stage.

Marinette?

##  _♫"Stay in your place"_

##  _“Better seen and not heard”_

##  _Well, now that story is ending♫_

What was she doing there? Why was she singing this song? There were so many questions circling around the teenager’s heads. But then they started listening to the song.

They listened to the lyrics.

##  _♫'Cause I_

##  _I cannot start to crumble_

##  _So come on and try_

##  _Try to shut me and cut me down♫_

Was it about them? Had they really hurt her that much because of this misunderstanding?

.

.

##  _♫I won’t be silenced_

##  _You can’t keep me quiet_

##  _Won’t tremble when you try it_

##  _All I know is I won’t go speechless♫_

No… It wasn’t a misunderstanding. It wasn’t a misunderstanding at all. They had willingly believed Lila at face value, they didn’t check anything, or ask for any proof, they just foolishly believed her.

And when Marinette tried to warn everyone that Lila was lying, they just blew her off like it meant nothing, they tried to reason with themselves that it had been because she was jealous of Lila and how close she was with Adrien.

But in reality…

##  _♫Speechless♫_

They had actively replaced her.

And they didn’t want to admit it so easily.

##  _♫Let the storm in_

##  _I cannot be broken_

##  _No, I won’t live unspoken_

##  _'Cause I know that I won’t go speechless♫_

Adrien had been excruciatingly lucky. If that ring on his finger was anything to go by at least. By a miracle, Rosina had found it in her heart to give Plagg back to him, she, of course, didn’t know his identity considering the 3 paged letter she sent him apologising profusely about having to use Plagg and asking if they could hang out at some point.

Behind closed doors of course.

##  _♫Try to lock me in this cage_

##  _I won’t, just lay me down and die_

##  _I will take these broken wings_

##  _And watch me burn across the sky♫_

The young boy didn’t realise how much his former friend was hurting inside. He had honestly thought the situation wasn’t as bad as he believed. That Marinette would be strong enough to rise above it and come back even tougher.

But the previous day’s events made him realise how wrong he was. They were all lucky that Rosina was there or Marinette would’ve defeated Ladybug and Chat Noir in no time.

##  _♫Hear the echo saying I! Won’t be silenced♫_

He wanted to make things right, but he knew that Marinette would need time even thinking about accepting any apologies, and he wanted to give the girl space. A lot of it.

He would wait until she was ready for whatever apology he could form, if he even could apologise.

He would hope and pray that she would hear him out… But again, it was her choice, and he would respect her wishes.

##  _♫Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it_

##  _All I know is I won’t go speechless_

##  _Speechless!♫_

But he also couldn’t help looking at the bluenette. She looked so… Confident.

So… What’s the word?

Miraculous?

How strange. She had the same postures as Ladybug…

##  _♫'Cause I’ll breathe!_

##  _When they try to suffocate me!_

##  _Don’t you underestimate me!_

##  _'Cause I know that I won’t go speechless!_

##  _All I know is I won’t go speechless!♫_

But he was regretful of everything.

He didn’t mind if the girl would ever believe him.

##  _♫Speechless!♫_

Screams of cheers were the last thing on the girl’s mind as she opened her eyes to confront a crowd of people before her.

She was extremely surprised and flabbergasted, how did this happen?

~~This was meant to be a small thing Jagged what the hell?~~

But her thoughts were interrupted as arms flew around her neck, enveloping her in a hug. She would’ve lost her bal- no wait she did.

“Rosina!” She would’ve given the girl a stern look but failed to follow through on it.

“You did it Mari. You were amazing out there” It was then that Marinette realised something; as the crowd cheered, even more, something unexpected happened and her friends cheered from behind.

She wasn’t going to go speechless anymore.

Everyone else had.

She couldn’t wait to see what other adventures she would continue to have in the future.

Her future.

 _Their_ future.

Because it would be fine if she continued to trust her friends.

…

~~And maybe more.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Oh boy its finally over. Definitely preferred the first one over the sequels but you guys asked for them and now the trilogy is complete. Hazar.
> 
> Well anyway thought you’d like it as it’s a little break from the other fics and its ended.
> 
> Hope you all know why I chose this song out of any others, hehe.


End file.
